


The Things I Love About His Majesty, The Omega King

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Too Much Blushing, kinda HinaKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, as an alpha never really cares about his dynamics.And neither does his volleyball partner, Kageyama Tobio who is an omega.Even if Hinata finds many things he likes about the grumpy omega, it's still not enough to call it love.Right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	The Things I Love About His Majesty, The Omega King

For the longest time, omega had been seen as delicate, soft and weak and inferior compared to alpha and beta. A few years ago, omega wouldn't have the same opportunities as the others, be it for work or sports. But as the years go by, omega had been given rights to participate in many things that a long time ago they wouldn't have thought they would be able to. Even as there were still some prejudices and people looking down on them, omegas continued to prove themselves to be just as capable as alphas and betas.

For Hinata Shouyou personally, he was never really aware of the system and hierarchy for alphas, betas and omegas. Even as he was diagnosed as an alpha, all he could think was 'Cool!' and then proceed to spend his days as usual. Some people would look at him in disbelief and some even laugh at him when they discover that he is an alpha because apparently, he didn't look like a typical alpha; tall, strong with a dominant personality. Hinata on the other hand is short with a round friendly face and personality that could attract anyone towards him. He would still be slightly insulted when someone mocked him for not being a typical alpha but at the very least, he wasn't treated as badly as the few omegas at his school.

"Miyamura wanted to play basketball? Can a twig and tiny omega like you even dribble the ball?"

Miyamura Takeshi is one of the three omegas at Yukigaoka but being the only male omega only made him an even bigger target. Seeing his classmate being surrounded by alphas and betas from another class holding a basketball above Miyamura, Hinata immediately jumped and snatched the ball from the alpha's hand.

"Woah—"

"Why wouldn't he be able to play basketball?"

The group looked at Hinata for a while before they burst out laughing, "Isn't it obvious? Miyamura is weak as hell. And he's even shorter than you, Hinata and that's saying something!"

Tightening his grip on the basketball, Hinata glared at the group, "Even so, I could still jump high enough to take this from you. You guys are all bark but you don't even perform well during the Physical Education Trial!"

"Wha—you shorty—"

"Ah, sensei! Right here!"

Upon hearing the voice calling for sensei, the group disperse, but not before Hinata stuck his tongue out at them and leaving Hinata alone with Miyamura. Hinata looked at Izumi who sighs in relief and he put up a thumbs up.

"Good save, Izumin! I honestly think that I wouldn't have survived against five people…"

"Then you should stop acting recklessly, Shou-chan! The sensei trick wouldn't last forever,"

"Ahaha…"

"Um…"

Hinata looked at Miyamura who's smiling shyly at him. Hinata smiles and hands him the basketball as Miyamura bows in gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Hinata-kun! I wouldn't know what would have happened if you hadn't come,"

Hinata waves his hands sheepishly, "Nah, I didn't do much. Izumin is the true hero here!"

Now Izumi is the one blushing, "Shou-chan…"

Miyamura smiles as he brings the basketball close to his chest, "Still, even when people say you don't look like alpha much, I think you're the coolest alpha, Hinata-kun!"

…huh.

Hinata smiles and waves at Miyamura, "Glad I could help! Well, you have basketball practice, right? See ya!"

Miyamura bows one more time before he left. Hinata lowers his hand as his smile slowly dissipates.

Alpha was said to be having a superior intellect and physical capabilities, at least that's what people believe before while omega was looked down for apparently having an inferior intellect and physical prowess as well as being vulnerable and having limited abilities during the period of heats. But Hinata had seen how Asaoka, the other omegas maintaining her position as top 10 during an exam and the fact that he had seen how Miyamura was able to scores even more than some of the alphas.

For Hinata, being an alpha doesn't change a thing. He's still Hinata Shouyou who could jump high and ran far away because that's who he is. Not just because of some biological demands.

"Shou-chan? Are you okay?"

His smiles reappear as he looks at Izumi, "I'm fine. Let's get started on practice! The tournament is in a few more weeks!"

As he practices his spikes, Hinata realizes that what he feels towards Miyamura's words as anger. Angry at how Miyamura sees him as a mere alpha and even if Miyamura wasn't really at fault here, Hinata still hopes that one day, people would look past his alpha status and sees him just Hinata Shouyou; the new Little Giant.

"Yosh! Let's practice hard today!"

One day.

* * *

They say that it's only natural for alphas to be attracted to omegas, that omegas' pheromones just naturally cause alphas to be allured by them. Some alphas are even attracted to some specific omegas' pheromones.

Hinata had never been attracted to someone before, omegas or otherwise. He would think someone is attractive but never before had he been so captivated before by the King of the Court from Kitagawa Daiichi.

When he first saw Kageyama Tobio, Hinata thought that he looked exactly what people would think alphas would look like; tall, strong and seemingly dominant given the way he easily intimidates the First Years that taunted Hinata.

But more than that, Kageyama Tobio was extremely attractive. Silky black hair that seems to shine, sharp blue eyes that looks piercing and lean, tall stature. The scowl and dark look on his face only serves to increase his charm.

And his scent.

The sweet and soft scent contradicts greatly with Kageyama Tobio cold and defensive posture. For the first time, Hinata could feel his heart beating fast the whole moment he went against Kageyama Tobio and his team and he knows it's different from his heart beating during the tournament.

Kageyama Tobio; The King of the Court; Genius Setter;

Omega.

* * *

"Someone tried to court the King again today,"

Hinata glared at the grinning blonde beta as he angrily ate his boxed lunch, "Why are you telling me this again? I thought you don't like to be associated with us?"

Tsukishima shrugs as he sips his drink, "Just thought you should know. For having such a scary face, his majesty is really famous, huh? Must be because of his status,"

Hinata clicked his tongue as he ate the tamagoyaki in one go, "Those people don't know the real Kageyama. He's violent and has a potty mouth, nothing like what people thought omegas should be,"

"And you would know that, wouldn't you?" Tsukishima's grins tell him everything he needs to know and Hinata abruptly stood up from his seat with his face flushes.

"Wha—what do you mean by that!?"

Tsukishima laughs as he took the book from Hinata's desk and left, leaving Hinata stuttering without forming an actual sentence. After a while, he snaps out of his trance and left the classroom all while muttering angrily.

"Stupid Tsukishima with his stupid glasses…"

"Oi,"

Hinata flinches and looks behind him to see Kageyama Tobio sipping on his yoghurt as his blue eyes scrunch in confusion, "I've been calling you for a while now, dumbass. Are you actually using that brain of yours or something?"

Hinata blushes at the fact that he didn't notice the omega before and pointed at him, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you!"

Kageyama clicks his tongue and uses his free hand to grab Hinata by the scruff of his shirt, causing Hinata to let out an undignified squeak as Kageyama dragged him away, "Wha—what are you doing!?"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to practice your receives during lunch? I've already wasted enough time when that alpha calls me out to the yard just now,"

Hinata perks up at the mention of the alpha as he releases himself from Kageyama's holds and walks besides Kageyama, "Huh? Who calls you?"

Kageyama shrugs as he throws the empty yoghurt carton to a nearby trashcan, "Don't know him. Pretty weird guy, asking to court me or something when we haven't even talked to each other,"

Hinata feels a painful stab in his heart knowing that many people are having their eyes on Kageyama.

Though he feels a little happy by the fact Kageyama rejected the random alpha's advances and that Kageyama doesn't even know that guy. He already knows that the omega wasn't the friendliest people and even though it sounds horrible, he was glad for the fact because who knows how many people will be attracted to Kageyama if he is friendly?

"If—If it's someone you know, would you accept them then?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata with an unreadable look before he looks away, "Depends, I guess,"

"I see…"

As they walk, Kageyama could see some people glancing their ways. More specifically, at Kageyama. Hinata saw an alpha who is looking at them and seething with jealousy. Hinata is taking a blind guess here but this might be one of those alphas who tried to court Kageyama. Feeling a tiny bit petty, he smiles innocently at the alpha and move closer to Kageyama.

"Oi, why are you being so close to me now?"

Hinata giggles, "Nothing~ I just felt like it. If we had time, toss some for me, Kageyama-kun!"

Kageyama scoffs, "No way! Your receives still sucks!"

"Ahh—you're still being so mean,"

But Hinata also likes that part of Kageyama.

* * *

"Sorry for bothering—"

"There's no one here anyway. You don't need to be so formal,"

"Right…"

Hinata had an inkling that Kageyama hadn't had many social interactions but for it to extend to his household feels kind of sad. The house is neat clean and yet it feels lonely as he looked around while Kageyama shows him the way to his bedroom.

They were only here just to watch the recordings of the past matches. Usually, they would do it at Hinata's house but today, Hinata's mother is having some guest's over and Kageyama casually offered up his place to the surprise of Hinata. Kageyama had always been someone private and didn't reveal much about himself.

"Did you usually just casually ask someone to your home, Kageyama?"

"Hah? Of course not,"

Hinata widens his eyes as his smile grew, "Then, am I the first one?"

Kageyama isn't looking at him yet Hinata could see the tip of his ears redden, "Shut up, dumbass!"

That's a yes.

Hinata is officially the first person to be in the elusive Kageyama's house.

While he is cheering and having a victory dance silently in his head, Kageyama opened the door to his room and gesture for Hinata to comes in. Kageyama's room is somehow what he had imagined, simple and only filled with volleyball. Multiple books and magazines about volleyball as well as exercise equipment.

"Your room is so you, Kageyama,"

"And what's wrong with that?"

Hinata smiles at Kageyama's adorable pout as he flipped through one of the volleyball magazines, "No… it's just very comforting,"

"Oh…"

It was quiet for a while and Hinata silently freaks as he realizes that he is now alone in the room with Kageyama. He knows that some people would sneer at the fact that an alpha and omega are alone together in a room but he had been so comfortable with Kageyama that the thought of their dynamics never come to his mind. He's pretty sure it was the same for Kageyama.

"Oi. Come over here,"

Hinata closes the magazine to see Kageyama sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap. Hinata immediately dropped next to Kageyama earning a yelp from the dark-haired boy.

"Hey, careful!"

"Sorry!"

Sitting alone together with Kageyama side by side while watching the volleyball match was something so simple and normal and yet Hinata feels happy with this simple happiness. Kageyama's serious face as he is scrutinizing every player's movements is one of his most favourite expressions. The volleyball idiot that is Kageyama Tobio had always been Hinata's favourite.

"Oh! That block! Did you see that?"

Even if a lot of people thinks that Kageyama looks scary, his childish, excited face was something that no one else had seen. It was the things that only Hinata and a few others could see.

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

"Right?"

From then on, they were focused on the match, commenting every once in a while. What Hinata didn't notice is how Kageyama had slowly grown fidgety the more time passes as his eyes were focused on the screen.

What eventually causes him to look up is the sudden sweet smell coming from beside him.

"Kageyama…?"

Kageyama is whimpering as his face flushes. He is clutching his stomach and Hinata is stunned as Kageyama turn to look at him.

"Hinata…"

"Kageyama you…"

Kageyama is going into heat.

"Hinata…my suppressants…"

He had always known that Kageyama has a sweet scent and an attractive look. The King of the Court had always stolen everyone's attention with his regal attitude whether he's on or off the court. The smell of cinnamon and blueberry are growing stronger and Hinata unconsciously reaches his hand out to Kageyama.

"Kageyama…you smell so good…"

"Hinata…?"

All he could think as he looked at the flushing and panting Kageyama at that moment is to devour the omega in front of him. To make him his.

He wants Kageyama.

He wants to dominate this _omega_.

"Hinata!"

The haze was lifted the moment he felt the slap on his face. As he regains his focus, he finds himself on top of Kageyama, caging him with his body. The laptop is still playing the recordings though all Hinata could hear is Kageyama's terrified voice with his favourite blue eyes looking at in fear.

"The—the pills…"

Pills?

The suppressants!

Hinata immediately jumps away from Kageyama until his back hit the desk hard enough to hurt. His eyes caught sight of the bottle of pills he recognizes Kageyama always have in his bag. He immediately throws the bottle to Kageyama in which the omega clumsily catches and Hinata immediately bolted out of the room.

"Hinata—"

"I'm sorry!"

He didn't stop running, not until he could no longer smell the sweet scent. But even as the scent slowly dissipates, he couldn't forget Kageyama's face flushing as he looked at Hinata with blue eyes slightly wet with tears with his lips trembling.

His heart is beating so fast as he stops to catch his breath. Even he is aware of his slight attraction towards Kageyama, never had he feel like this before towards the omega.

It was the first time Hinata gave in to his alpha's instinct.

And it was the first he truly thinks of Kageyama's status as an omega.

* * *

"Mom! Shouyou won't get up from his bed!"

"Leave me alone Natsu…"

He really didn't want to go to school after what had happened yesterday.

He had been so disgusted with alphas who was easily swayed by their instincts and live with the close-minded of omega being inferior. But here he is being an alpha who takes advantage of an omega going into heat. Even if nothing too extreme occurs, he stills tried to force himself on Kageyama.

"Shouyou! You're going to be late for school!"

"Mom… I don't want to school…"

His mom's face turn concern as she put her hand on his forehead, "Are you sick? Your temperature feels normal…"

Hinata groans, "No, not really…"

"Then what's wrong? Did you have a fight with someone?"

"…" A fight with Kageyama would be painful but it still isn't as worst as what really happens.

"Shouyou… having a fight with your friend is natural and you have to apologize if you're in the wrong. It's not worth your pride to lose your friends,"

"Mom… I want to apologize but… what if he hates me? He has every right to,"

She smiles at him, "But at the very least then you apologise. That's what important,"

The apology he did yesterday wasn't really an apology. He wanted to look at Kageyama straight in the eyes with his mind clear and apologise properly. Kageyama might hit him, throw him or even worse, hate and refuse to speak to him ever again. But he has to do this.

"I… I'm going now!"

"Good. Have a nice day, Shouyou,"

He wants to see Kageyama.

Even if Kageyama hates and is disgusted with him, he wants to see him again.

Opening the door to the gym he immediately shouted out, "Good morning! Kageyama, I need to talk to you!"

Everyone looks at him in surprise and he can see Asahi flinches from his (somehow) louder than the usual voice. Suga blinks for a while before he answers, "Ah, Kageyama went out for a while just now. Someone calls him out,"

"Again, huh. Are you sure we shouldn't follow them, Suga-san? Who knows what that guy will do to Kageyama!"

Daichi shook his head, "Calm down, Tanaka, that guy just now was even shorter than Kageyama. He can handle himself. Plus, Yachi-san is with him,"

Even if it had become a common occurrence now, he still feels uncomfortable at the thought of someone trying to court Kageyama, even though it was 99% confirmed that he would reject the person.

"Ah, I'm going to go change now!"

The backyard is a famous confession place, everyone knows this. He had even seen people confess to Kageyama a few times.

"That's why, will you let me court you, Kageyama-kun?"

He arrives to see another student who seems to either be a second-year or a third-year standing in front of Kageyama with Yachi slightly behind them. Both the student and Yachi is blushing but what surprises Hinata even more is Kageyama who looks flustered.

He never looks flustered when being confessed to someone.

"I…"

Kageyama bows down as he closes his eyes, "I'm really sorry! I'm… happy about your feelings, senpai but I want to focus more on my volleyball career right now…"

The student chuckles and Hinata could recognize the fond look on his face. It's the similar face as Tsukishima said Hinata would do when he's looking at Kageyama though he's been in denial about that.

"I know it would be like that for you. I always like you who loves volleyball very much,"

Huh.

That's new.

He had heard multiple confessions towards Kageyama which usually consists of 'what a beautiful omega he is' or even 'an alpha like me should be with an omega like you'. God knows what other confessions Kageyama gets.

But this person, he looks so sincere as he looks at Kageyama softly and thank Kageyama for his time.

"Oh, Hinata-kun!"

Hinata flinches as Yachi called him over. Kageyama notices him and he averted his eyes from Hinata. That stings a little.

"Oh—hey! Um, Tanaka-san was worried so he asks me to check up on you guys,"

Yachi smiles, "Oh, everything is fine! That senpai just now was so sweet and polite, too. Right, Kageyama-kun?"

"Ye—yeah…"

Usually, he likes looking at Kageyama's blushing face and yet this time his heart wrenches at the fact that someone else had causes Kageyama to make that face, "Are—are you getting confessed again? You're so popular, Kageyama-kun!"

"Shu—Shut up, dumbass!"

At least Kageyama seems to be acting normal with him.

"So, what did that senpai said to make you blush like this, Kageyama? He must have said something super romantic to make him looks like a tomato,"

Kageyama splutters while Yachi squeals, "He really did! Even I can feel my heart skips a beat at his confession. It was so sweet!"

"Oh…"

"But I want to focus on volleyball so… yeah…"

Hinata smiles slightly, "Yeah… that sounds like you…"

Yachi looks at the two of them before she squeaks out, "Um—well—we should go now! Training can't start without the Karasuno quick duo, right?"

"Oh—yeah! Um, you can go first, Yachi-san,"

"Okay,"

The moment they were left alone together, Hinata fidgets as Kageyama once again averted his eyes.

"Um, how was your heat?"

_Wow, great conversation starter, Shouyou._

"The suppressants help lessen it so I could still play and…. Yeah…"

"Oh, that's great…"

Silence feels strange when it comes to Hinata and Kageyama. They were always so noisy when they're with each other that it feels strange.

"Kageyama I—I'm really sorry!"

Kageyama steps behind in surprise as Hinata bow ninety degrees at Kageyama, "O—Oi!"

"Yesterday I acted out of the line with you and I'm sorry… I understand if you hate me—"

"Huh? Hate—"

"But even so I'm really _really_ sorry Kageyama! You can punch or kick me—"

"What—"

"And I'll accept any kind of punishment you give—"

"Oi dumbass!"

Hinata stops his rambling and looks up to see Kageyama scowling at him, "Your shouting is hurting my ears already. And it's not a big deal anyway,"

"Huh?"

Hinata stares at Kageyama in shock as the omega shrugs, "It was an alpha instinct. Plus, you snapped out of it in time and get me the suppressants in time,"

"Wha—what? Shouldn't you be angry with me? I tried to attack you!"

Kageyama scoffs and he seems to blush a little, "As if you could ever overpower me!"

"Huh!? I could totally overpower you!"

"Maybe in a hundred years when you finally fix your receives!"

They glared at each other before Hinata broke into a giggle. He was glad that things haven't changed between them.

"But still, Kageyama. It won't happen again, I promise,"

"…it won't, huh…"

"Huh?"

Kageyama shrugs, "It's nothing. I also forgot to keep track of my heat cycle so it was kind of unexpected,"

"Ah, that's so like you, Kageyama-kun,"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Hinata swiftly dodges Kageyama's hand and he caught a whiff of Kageyama's sweet scent as they move closer to each other. Kageyama huffs and pouted as he crosses his arms.

"Well, whatever. I can always handle myself whenever something like this happens and…"

Hinata moves his ears closer to Kageyama as the omega began to mumble, "And…?"

"And it's you, so…"

"It's me…?"

Kageyama looks away though the tip of his ear is turning red, "Nothing, dumbass! Hurry up and change already!"

"R—right!"

Kageyama wasn't the type to be bothered by his dynamics, he already knows that. Even as his sweet scent quickly outed him as an omega, he never bothered to use scent blocker to hide his dynamic. It wasn't out of pride or anything, it's just fact and nature to him.

That is also one of the Hinata likes— _loves_ about him.

But as he is right now…

"Hinata? You were taking so long so Daichi asks me to check up on you,"

"Oh, Suga-san…"

Sugawara looked at Hinata in concerns, "Is something wrong? You looked down,"

Is he? "Ah, it's nothing Suga-san it's just… I kind of stumble upon some senpai's confession towards Kageyama,"

"O—oh how do you feel about that?"

He put a hand on his chests. When he saw Kageyama's flushed face upon the confession, it feels…

"It stung a bit. I mean, I already know that Kageyama is popular but…"

"But the feeling doesn't change, huh?"

Hinata smiles sadly, "Those people who confess to Kageyama, most of them could only see the omega Kageyama Tobio but I didn't realize that some of them really do have genuine feelings for Kageyama. They fell for the Kageyama who concentrates too hard to choose his drink and pouts when the animals avoided him. It made me realize how unprepared I am,"

"Hinata…"

Hinata took a deep breath and smiles at Sugawara, "That's why, for now, I'll keep this feeling to myself,"

"Is that okay? But if you confess Kageyama—"

Hinata shook his head, "Not right now but one day, I'd confess to Kageyama. Once I've caught up to him,"

Sugawara smiles softly at Hinata's answer, "Then you should work hard then. Kageyama isn't the type to look back and wait,"

"Yep! That's another thing I love about him!"

* * *

Yachi looked at Kageyama who is covering his face and yet his blushes are still visible as they the voice of Hinata and Sugawara slowly fades away. Kageyama groans as he lowers his hand and yet his face is still red.

"That dumbass…"

"Ah, but! Isn't this great, Kageyama-kun? Doesn't that mean that you guy's feelings are the same?"

Kageyama nodded though he stays quiet which prompted Yachi to continue, "If you confess now—"

"I won't,"

"Eh?"

Yachi looked at him in surprise as Kageyama's eyes grew softer, "That idiot is stubborn and he's pretty greedy. Once he sets his eyes on something, no matter what he won't back down and he won't accept some cheap trick. Even if I were to confess right now, I would be the one to be rejected,"

"E—Eh? But why?"

Kageyama unconsciously smiles as he thinks of the energetic alpha who never seems to see Kageyama as an omega. People first impressions of Kageyama had always been about his dynamics. Either on how he's desirable as an omega or how he didn't really suit to be an omega for his physical and how he plays volleyball. He didn't really blame them, it's only natural. Even if it bothers him at first, he learnt to ignore it since it never really affected his play.

That upperclassman just now was one of the few that makes Kageyama's heart flutters at their sincerity.

_"I saw your matches Kageyama-kun and it absolutely enchants me and I don't even like sports,"_

_The upperclassman chuckles and Kageyama feels happy at the fact that someone likes to watch his plays._

_"And then… I kind of started seeing you everywhere after that. I—want to get close to you but it's kind of hard. I wouldn't want to bother you…"_

_"But I still couldn't take my eyes off of you. Before I knew it, I started to watch all of your matches. It even got me to start playing volleyball, believe it or not. I like the sparkles in your eyes whenever you play. And at school, I sometimes see you feeding the strays at the backyard. Your smile is just… adorable,"_

_Kageyama blushes at the word 'adorable' and he can hear Yachi squealing from behind, "Ah—thanks…"_

_"I would like to know you better, Kageyama-kun._

_“That's why, will you let me court you, Kageyama-kun?"_

It reminded him of Hinata.

But Hinata Shouyou is different.

"That's just the kind of person he is. Until he's satisfied, he won't stop,"

"Kageyama-kun…"

"You know… that's one of the things… that I love about him…

"That's why…I'll wait for him to catch up. Hinata himself will know when it will be. He's just that kind of person,"

Yachi smiles, "I can't wait for it to come!"

Kageyama smiles as they walked to head back to the gym,

_'Me too…'_

* * *

Even if all those years in Brazil hurt from all the loneliness, it was all worth it for this moment.

He won.

That promise during middle school, he finally fulfilled it.

He had finally caught up to Kageyama Tobio.

"You're finally here,"

As they lined up to shake hands, Hinata's heart flutters at the proud look Kageyama is giving him. After almost eight years, finally, Hinata feels that he's ready.

After he finishes shaking hands with Kageyama, he dropped down to his knees and open up the box, the one he had been carrying for years. He can hear gaspings from all around the court as he opened up the box to show the glinting ring. He grins as he looked at Kageyama's surprised look,

"Kageyama Tobio, will you allow me to court you as well do the honour of being my husband?"

Kageyama grin now matches with Hinata's as nodded, "You took too long, dumbass,"

Hinata laughs as he brings Kageyama down so that their lips could finally meet. He can feel the stares and hear the cheers from all around him and yet his attention is focused only on his beloved omega.

There are just so many things he loves about Kageyama Tobio. And if it's for his Omega King, he would wait forever for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing about KageHina. Even though they're my first love, I didn't write about them much.  
> Also whipped Hinata is totally my favourite. Who else would wait for years, improving himself to the point of yeeting to another country, just for someone? Hinata for Kageyama, apparently.  
> Also, I have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie) now! :D  
> I'm still pretty clueless on it but feel free to support me there! ^^
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


End file.
